


[Monsta X] Little Kitty | Jookyun

by Puthemonbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Navii Jookyun MX
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puthemonbebe/pseuds/Puthemonbebe
Summary: Làm sao để theo đuổi một chú mèoVà rồi khi yêu đương với một chú mèo thì phải làm sao?





	1. Kitty's lovestory

[Kitty's love story]

Im Changkyun xếp lại mớ sách vở ngay khi tiếng chuông báo giờ vừa điểm. Cậu vừa kết thúc năm tiết học, và hiện tại tâm trạng cậu không hề tốt tí nào. Ai mà vui được khi phải vận dụng trí óc liên tiếp vài tiếng đồng hồ cơ chứ.

Giờ thì Changkyun vô cùng hối hận với quyết định tăng cường môn học trong học kì này rồi đấy.

"Này! Changkyunie!", đang loay hoay với chiếc balô, Changkyun giật mình bởi tiếng nói vang lên ngay phía sau, kèm thêm một cái vỗ vai đau điếng.

"Kihyun hyung...", không cần quay đầu lại cậu cũng biết là ai, trên đời này không có ai bạo lực được như đàn anh khóa trên Yoo Kihyun thân mến đâu, "Đau lắm đấy!"

"Yếu ớt quá", Kihyun nhún nhún vai, làm như không có chuyện gì, "Anh chỉ mới giúp giãn gân cốt chút xíu đã không chịu nổi rồi. Ngồi nhiều không tốt cho eo, vai và lưng của cưng đâu"

"À, cám ơn nhé, anh-chàng-bác-sĩ-tương-lai", Changkyun né người, xoa xoa bả vai, không biết có cái xương nào bị lệch chưa nhỉ, "Sao hôm nay anh lại đến tìm em? Không đi theo giảng viên mới nữa à?"

"À thì...đâu thể lúc nào cũng bám theo người ta được đâu, không khéo lại thành kẻ bám đuôi phiền phức thì không hay cho lắm...", Kihyun trông lúng túng ra mặt, hai má đỏ bừng, bộ dạng rõ ràng là của thiếu nữ đang yêu, nếu đây không phải là chỗ anh em thân thiết, có lẽ Changkyun đã phun ra vài câu châm chọc rồi, "Ơ...nhưng mà anh cậu nhớ cậu nên đến tìm không được sao? Thật là...", cậu chàng vò mái tóc nâu đỏ vừa nhuộm cách đây vài ngày, nhíu nhíu mày, "Sao anh lại phải nói mấy điều với chú mày cơ chứ!"

"Sao anh ngây thơ thế?", Changkyun bật cười, lời nói không dấu được vẻ khinh thường, thật khó khăn mới có một ngày để phản công, nên cậu làm sao để người kia đắc ý được chứ, "Bao nhiêu tuổi rồi mà còn để bị lừa dễ dàng vậy không biết"

"Changkyunie, thử nhắc lại một lần nữa xem", Yoo Kihyun giơ nắm tay, trông như con chuột nhỏ đang nổi nóng, "Càng ngày càng không xem anh cậu ra gì. Thật muốn đánh cho mấy cái!"

"Thấy chưa, ngoài mạnh mồm ra thì anh còn có thể làm cái gì nữa đây?", Changkyun không những không sợ hãi, mà còn bày ra vẻ mặt vô cùng đáng ghét, "Coi chừng có ngày bị người ta bắt đi đấy!"

"Thằng nhóc này! Lẽ ra anh không nên tìm cậu mới phải. Bị xem là kẻ bám đuôi còn dễ chịu hơn là bị người khác chọc tức", Kihyun chống tay lên bàn, tay còn lại đặt lên ngực, xem chừng là sắp tắt thở đến nơi, "Trẻ con đúng là càng lớn càng không nghe lời, thật là đau lòng. Đau lòng chết mất thôi..."

"Đủ rồi, em đầu hàng", Changkyun đưa tay qua đầu, cậu chẳng còn hơi sức đâu mà ở đây cùng Kihyun luyên thuyên, "Anh đến tìm em có việc gì?"

Nếu có một ngày Yoo Kihyun vì nhớ cậu mà tìm đến, đó chắc chắn là ngày tận thế. Changkyun tin rằng ngày đó không phải là hôm nay.

"Cũng không có gì quan trọng. Thật ra thì anh không có đến đấy tìm chú mày đâu", Kihyun chột dạ xoa gáy, chân cũng vô thức lùi về sau mấy bước.

"Thế thì anh đến đây làm quái gì?", Changkyun ghét nhất cái bộ dạng này của Kihyun, không hiểu sao có cảm giác mình vừa bị người ta đem bán, hơn nữa có thể là bán với một cái giá rẻ mạt, như là vài câu chuyện hoặc thông tin (chưa hẳn là có thật) của anh chàng giảng viên cơ bắp Son Shownu chẳng hạn, "Đừng có nói là..."

"Cưng đoán đúng rồi đấy!", Kihyun tươi cười, giống như vừa trút được một gánh nặng nào đấy, "Chắc cũng mới tới thôi, đang đậu xe ngoài cổng trường, vừa kịp lúc"

"Này Yoo Kihyun!", Changkyun gắt lên, cậu vội muốn chết luôn rồi đây này, "Anh...anh..."

"Anh làm sao?", Kihyun vẫn tỉnh bơ, không những vậy mà trông anh ta còn vô cùng hả hê, gương mặt của một gã 'buôn người' thứ thiệt, "Muốn cảm ơn anh à? Không cần đâu."

"Giờ em làm sao đây?", Changkyun vội vã nắm tay Kihyun lại, lắp bắp, "Em...em...chưa có chuẩn bị gì hết! Mà cũng không đúng! Thật tình..."

"Làm sao là làm sao, ra ngoài gặp mặt một xíu thôi, cũng đâu có mất sợi tóc nào đâu", Kihyun rút tay ra, một cách vô tình hết sức, "Mạnh mẽ lên em trai. Anh tin cậu. Thế nhé. Tạm biệt!"

Changkyun bất lực nhìn bóng lưng Kihyun khuất sau những sinh viên khác, biến mất còn nhanh hơn cả cơn gió. Thật là, lẽ ra cậu nên nhận ra ngay từ đầu, Yoo Kihyun lúc nào thì chịu im lặng nhún nhường vậy chứ!

Cả người Changkyun nặng như đeo chì, mỗi bước đi như kéo dài ra. Nhờ phước của Yoo Kihyun mà cậu sắp phải đối mặt với một thứ còn rắc rối hơn cả năm tiết học vừa nãy (trong đó có một môn tên là 'toán cao cấp')

"Yoo Kihyun, đồ đáng ghét", Changkyun lầm bầm trong khi cố kéo chiếc mũ hoodie nhằm che đi gương mặt của mình, "Thế mà mỗi lần mở miệng ra là 'cậu em yêu quý', hay thật đấy!"

Qua được cổng trường là ổn rồi, Changkyun nghĩ thầm trong bụng. Dù gì thì ở đây đông đúc như vậy, dễ gì tìm ra một con người chẳng có gì đặc biệt như cậu chứ.

"Em không đứng lại đợi anh sao, Kkungkkungie?"

Ngay khi Changkyun nghĩ mình sắp thoát, thì thực tế chứng minh, cậu mừng rỡ có hơi sớm. Cả người như bị đóng băng, Changkyun từ từ quay đầu lại, đập vào mắt là một gương mặt đáng ghét không kém gì Yoo Kihyun.

Anh chàng đứng cạnh chiếc xe thể thao đỏ rực, một con Ferrari mới cóng. Mái tóc đen vuốt ngược để lộ gương mặt điển trai nam tính, đôi mắt bởi vì ánh sáng mặt trời mà híp lại thành hai đường chỉ. Trông vừa trưởng thành, lại vừa đáng yêu.

Nếu là bình thường thì Changkyun sẽ nói thế đấy, rất tiếc, bây giờ cậu thật sự không có tâm trạng. Mà cho dù không phải là bây giờ, Changkyun cũng muốn từ chối việc đứng cùng một chỗ với anh ta.

"Lee Jooheon, anh đến đây làm gì?", Changkyun đứng đối diện với người cao hơn mình, mở đầu chính là một câu hỏi đầy khó chịu không hơn không kém, "Nếu đến tìm tôi thì xin lỗi, không hứng thú!"

"Sao vừa gặp anh lại xù lông thế, ai chọc em giận à?", vừa nhìn thấy Changkyun, Jooheon đã nhanh chân chạy tới, toan ôm lấy cậu nhóc vào lòng, nhưng rất nhanh đã bị đẩy ra, một cách mạnh bạo không chút thương xót, "Anh giúp em xử người đó nhé!"

"Cho xin đi, ai có khả năng khiến tôi phát điên bằng anh chứ, Lee Jooheon?", Changkyun không chút suy nghĩ mà thẳng tay đẩy Jooheon, gương mặt chán ghét đến cực điểm, nhưng trông mắt anh thì cậu chẳng khác nào mèo con đang giận dỗi cả, "Phiền anh tránh xa tôi một chút, tôi phát hiện bản thân bị dị ứng với anh"

"Sao lại gọi anh như thế chứ, bình thường đều gọi anh là Honey mà", Jooheon mặt dày không biết sống chết một mực kéo tay cậu trai bé nhỏ đang không ngừng muốn bỏ chạy, "Em nhất quyết không nghe anh giải thích sao, mèo con?"

"Anh thích nghe lắm à?", Changkyun không có kiên nhẫn vùng vằng, cậu cố đè thấp giọng của mình xuống, nhưng mọi nỗ lực hình như không đạt được kết quả như mong muốn, cũng phải thôi, chưa cần nói đến con xe rực rỡ kia, chỉ cần bề ngoài của tên đáng ghét này cũng đủ thu hút sự chú ý của đám đông, "Tôi. Không. Có. Hứng. Thú."

"Đừng trẻ con như vậy mà", Jooheon gần như nài nỉ, giờ thì anh bắt đầu giở trò giả vờ rồi đấy, "Không phải em ghét bị chú ý sao. Chúng ta lên xe đi!"

"Này, cái tên đáng ghét kia, buông tôi ra, mau lên!", Changkyun gần như là đang vùng vẫy, tay chân cậu múa may loạn xạ, hình như Jooheon cũng vừa ăn vài cước, mặt anh nhăn tít lại, nghĩ thử xem trong mấy ngày không gặp mèo con lại có nhiều sức thế chứ.

"Thôi nào, ngoan, lên xe đi. Người ta đang nhìn mình kìa!", mặc dù Im Changkyun đã cố gắng hết sức, nhưng Lee Jooheon là ai chứ, một tên mặt dày siêu cấp vũ trụ. Anh ta kéo cả người cậu vào lòng, không để Changkyun có bất kì một cơ hội phản kháng nào nữa, sau đó lại bắt đầu chiêu trò nài nỉ của mình.

Changkyun rất muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng xem ra cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác, đành phải nhắm mắt đưa chân. 

Cậu có thể kiện người này tội bắt cóc không?

"Em...vẫn còn đang giận à?", sau khi Changkyun đã yên vị trên xe, và cả hai đã đi được một đoạn khá dài, Jooheon mới rụt rè lên tiếng. Nói gì thì mèo con cũng có họ hàng với hổ dữ đấy.

"Không có, chỉ là không muốn nhìn thấy mặt anh thôi", Changkyun từ chối nhìn anh, cái đôi mắt cười ấy, cả hai cái má lúm kia nữa, trông chướng mắt chết đi được.

Jooheon không thể kiểm soát mà buông một tiếng thở dài. Nếu biết trước sẽ thế này, anh nhất định sẽ tẩn cho bọn ngốc kia một trận trước khi mở miệng ra nói mấy lời vô nghĩa ngu ngốc.

Tại sao Jooheon lại rơi vào tình huống khó xử này ấy à? Nói sao nhỉ, đây là một câu chuyện khá là dài, chẳng biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu. Thôi thì, cứ kể lại từ điểm xuất phát đi, câu chuyện từ ba tháng trước.

..........

Lần đầu tiên Lee Jooheon nhìn thấy Im Changkyun là ở lễ hội văn hóa thường niên ở trường đại học Starship University. Anh tốt nghiệp ở đây từ ba năm trước, và giờ thì trở thành một nhà tài trợ lớn, vì thế cũng không khó hiểu khi Jooheon xuất hiện ở trường vào những dịp thế này, cho dù là với tư cách sinh viên cũ, hay là đi khảo sát.

"Bên đó có gì vậy?", Shin Wonho tay ôm một con thỏ bông, phần thưởng chiến thắng (sau khi bỏ ra một mớ tiền to) trò chơi ở khu hội chợ, "Đông thật đấy!"

"Sao cơ?", Jooheon rời mắt khỏi tấm poster nho nhỏ trên tay, sau đi tầm mắt rơi trên gương mặt hớn hở của Wonho, sau đó là cái cục bông trắng mềm mại trên tay anh ta, "Cái quái gì đây anh bạn?"

"Đáng yêu đúng không?", Wonho không nhận ra ánh mắt khác thường của bạn mình, anh chàng vuốt ve bộ lông của con thỏ, xem chừng rất vui vẻ, "Không biết em ấy có thích không nhỉ? Chắc là có, trông nó giống em ấy đến thế mà."

Wonho phải lòng một cậu người mẫu. Tên cậu ta là Chae Hyungwon, nếu Jooheon nhớ không lầm. Nhưng hình như đây là một con người rất khó chiều, bằng chứng là Wonho vẫn đang vất vả theo đuổi 'bóng hồng của đời mình' đến tận bây giờ mà tay trắng vẫn hoàn trắng tay.

"Xem cái mặt ngu ngốc đó kìa", Jooheon lầm bầm, đương nhiên không để Wonho nghe được, chuyện anh nên làm là kiếm một cái đề tài nào đó không liên quan đến cậu nhóc người mẫu kia, hoặc thứ gì đó đại loại vậy, "Lúc nãy cậu vừa nói cái gì ấy nhỉ?"

"À", Wonho chỉ tay về phía đám đông đang reo hò, tiếng âm nhạc xập xình quen thuộc chui qua màng nhĩ, "Cậu đoán xem bên đó đang xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Rap battle?", Jooheon nhíu mày, ném cho Wonho tấm poster trên tay, hình ảnh này gợi cho anh vài kí ức tốt đẹp thời sinh viên, "Tôi đoán câu lạc bộ vẫn hoạt động tốt sau khi chúng ta rời đi"

"Hẳn rồi", Wonho xoa cằm, đôi mắt nghiền ngẫm, tờ giấy trên tay phần phật trong gió, "Nhưng mà cái này đầu tư hơn chúng ta nhiều nhỉ, design cũng khá đấy, rất thuận mắt. Chúng ta qua bên đó đi, xem thử mấy nhóc đó thế nào"

"Cậu bao nhiêu tuổi rồi hả?", Jooheon xua xua tay, "Thảo nào..."

"Thảo nào cái gì?", Wonho làm sao không nghe ra ý tứ châm chọc trong lời nói của tên còn lại cơ chứ, "Nhiều tuổi là không được nghe nhạc nữa sao? Cậu đừng có nói với tôi là mình không có hứng thú!"

"Thôi được rồi", Jooheon giơ tay đầu hàng, "Chúng ta qua bên đó"

Hôm nay Jooheon khá là mệt, nên anh cũng không quá tình nguyện đi theo phía sau Wonho. Sau này nghĩ lại, lẽ ra lúc đó nên cảm ơn cái tên ham vui này một câu.

Cả hai lách người qua đám đông cuồng nhiệt, tất cả mọi người đều đang hướng lên sân khấu. Jooheon có thể nghe thấy tiếng hô hào của mấy sinh viên nữ đứng cạnh mình.

"I.M, I.M, I.M"

Hình như cậu nhóc này rất được ủng hộ, Jooheon nghĩ thầm, nhưng từ chỗ anh không thấy rõ mặt cậu ta, chỉ thấy một bờ vai nhỏ bé sau lớp áo denim dày cộm. 

Người đó đứng thẳng lưng, ngửa đầu, giống như sân khấu là thế giới riêng của cậu vậy, cho dù không thấy mặt, Jooheon vẫn thấy con người nhỏ bé đó đang tỏa sáng, rất xinh đẹp.

"Fly with me, ride with me, tied up me by your side..."

Giọng cũng được, rất êm tai. Jooheon dường như bị hút lên sân khấu, nơi mà anh từng đứng vài năm về trước. 

Bỗng nhiên Jooheon rất muốn lên sân khấu, nếu là Sinh-Viên-Lee-Joo-Heon, chắc là anh đã tìm mọi cách để collab với cậu nhóc này rồi. Đáng tiếc, bây giờ anh không có thời gian cho mấy việc thế này.

"Được đó chứ!", Wonho hào hứng vỗ vai Jooheon, giọng nói nghiêm túc xa xăm như một ông già đang kể về thời son trẻ của mình vậy, "Cậu ta làm tôi nhớ đến quãng thời gian huy hoàng của chúng ta quá. Lúc trước cậu cũng ngầu như thế, khi đứng trên sân khấu" 

"Thật hiếm khi được cậu khen ngợi, cảm ơn", Jooheon bật cười, hình như tâm trạng của anh tốt hơn một chút, âm nhạc quả là một bài thuốc diệu kì mà, "Tôi vốn dĩ muốn về sớm, có điều bây giờ suy nghĩ lại rồi"

_______

Sau khi lễ hội kết thúc, tất cả các hoạt động buộc phải dừng lại, mọi người tản ra, những bước chân vội vã chạy về khu vực của mình để thu dọn. Ánh đèn trên sân khấu cũng vụt tắt, để lại đám đông rã rời và tiếc nuối.

Jooheon nhìn dòng người qua lại trước mặt, bước chân chậm rãi thong dong. Anh ngoái đầu ra phía sau, mấy cậu sinh viên vừa biểu diễn tụ tập trên sân khấu, không nhìn rõ ai với ai, chỉ có những cái khoác vai, và tiếng cười nói giòn tan vang vọng trong không gian, trông họ có vẻ rất hài lòng với màn biểu diễn của mình. 

Tuổi trẻ phải cuồng nhiệt như thế mới tốt, khi bước chân vào đời, công việc và áp lực sẽ không bao giờ cho phép bạn được cháy hết mình như khi còn đi học đâu.

Ngay khi bãi giữ xe chỉ còn cách Jooheon vài trăm mét, thì Wonho đang chạy theo hướng ngược lại, bộ dạng hớt ha hớt hải.

"Sao thế? Không phải cậu đi lấy xe sao?", Jooheon ngờ vực nhìn tên bạn phiền phức trước mặt, "Quay lại đây làm gì?"

"Mất rồi", Wonho thở hổn hển, "Con gấu bông của tôi mất rồi"

"Thì sao? Chỉ là một con thú nhồi bông thôi mà?", Jooheon không hiểu, sao hôm nay tên này lại trẻ con thế, "Cậu có phần phải làm quá thế không Wonho?"

"Bộ cậu nghĩ tôi nhàm chán đến mức chỉ tặng một con thú bông thôi hả?"

Jooheon tính nói là 'cũng có thể', nhưng nhìn vẻ mặt của Wonho lúc này, tốt nhất là nên im lặng.

"Trên cổ con gấu có một chiếc nhẫn kim cương đấy, Jooheon", Wonho đỡ trán, anh ta làm sao chấp nhận chuyện mình sắp mất toi mấy triệu won được chứ, "Sao tôi có thể bất cẩn thế cơ chứ, thật là!"

"Cậu đùa tôi sao, Wonho?", Jooheon hoàn toàn không biết bênh vực tên bạn thân này thế nào, "Tôi biết cậu có tiền, nhưng sao cậu có thể đem một thứ giá trị như thế đi lung tung được chứ?"

"Vì sau khi đá cậu xuống xe tôi sẽ lập tức đi hẹn hò với Hyungwon", Wonho thở dài, "Và giờ thì tôi làm mất vật tỏ tình của mình, còn ai xui xẻo hơn tôi không chứ?"

"Cậu phải hỏi là 'còn ai ngu ngốc hơn cậu không chứ' mới đúng", Jooheon giống như vừa hiểu ra cái gì, bảo sao hôm nay tên này ăn mặc bảnh tỏn thế, ra là có hẹn với người đẹp, "Đừng có đứng đây luyên thuyên, chúng ta quay lại chỗ kia đi"

Wonho toan đi theo Jooheon, nhưng một cuộc điện thoại đã níu chân anh ta lại.

"Hyungwon?"

Ngay khi hai chữ này bật ra khỏi miệng Wonho, Jooheon liền hiểu đây sẽ là một cuộc trò chuyện dài. Ít ra thì người ở đầu dây bên kia sẽ không cho phép Wonho ngắt máy trước khi cậu ta nói xong những điều cần nói. Còn anh, và Wonho, nhiệm vụ bây giờ là quay lại chỗ kia càng sớm càng tốt, trước khi ai đó nhặt được con thỏ bông (và cả chiếc nhẫn nữa).

"Mau đi tìm giúp tôi đi", Jooheon đọc được những lời đó qua khẩu hình miệng của Wonho, bộ dạng anh ta nửa như đang nài nỉ, nửa như rất khó xử, "Cậu biết tôi không thể cúp điện thoại bây giờ mà!"

Jooheon còn có thể làm gì được cơ chứ, thật hối hận khi đi cùng cái tên phiền phức này mà.

"Xong việc thì tự đến đó mà tìm nhé!", anh bỏ lại một câu, trước khi xoay người, nhanh chân chạy đến vị trí khu vực sân khấu, mong là giờ này mấy cậu sinh viên kia chưa thu dọn xong.

Sân khấu đặt ở giữa sân trường, và từ bãi giữ xe chạy đến đó mất ít nhất mười phút. Nhưng bốn năm đại học đã dạy cho Jooheon làm thế nào để đến nơi trong vòng ba phút đồng hồ (và một phần cũng nhờ đôi chân dài của anh, thật may mắn vì điều đó)

Hiệu suất làm việc của thành viên câu lạc bộ nhanh hơn Jooheon nghĩ, khi anh đến nơi sân khấu đã được dỡ bỏ hơn một nửa, và chỉ còn lác đác vài người, mấy cậu hậu đài, hoặc là những người không còn việc gì để làm.

Jooheon đi đến chỗ anh và Wonho từng đứng. Hai người bị xô đẩy khá nhiều, nên anh cũng chẳng đoán được con thỏ bông đó rơi ở đâu, hoặc nó rơi trong lúc ra về cũng nên, khi đó Wonho cũng va vào vài người. 

Jooheon đi vòng ra phía sau sân khấu, cố lục lọi sau những bức màn, hay mớ hỗn độn bày đầy trên đất. Chắc trong lúc anh làm chuyện mất mặt này, tên kia đang vui vẻ trò chuyện cùng người trong lòng cũng nên.

"Xin lỗi", phía sau lưng truyền đến một giọng nói, khá êm ái và rụt rè, cũng rất quen tai, "Anh cần gì à?"

Jooheon xoay người, sau lưng anh là cậu sinh viên trong chiếc denim xanh, người ban nãy có dáng vẻ giống như một vị vua trên sân khấu. Bây giờ cậu đứng trước mặt anh, có phần hơi nhút nhát và trầm lặng.

"Tôi có thể giúp gì cho anh không?", cậu trai lên tiếng một lần nữa, và Jooheon xin thề, cuộc đời anh chưa bao giờ nghe được âm thanh nào tuyệt hơn thế, cả đôi mắt kia nữa, lấp lánh và thật xinh đẹp. Thật giống, một chú mèo trắng yêu kiều. Trái tim trong lồng ngực bỗng dưng nảy lên, và rộn ràng, như một đóa hoa đang bừng nở vậy.

Lạy chúa, hình như anh đang rung động.

Sống đến bây giờ, Jooheon chẳng còn tin vào tiếng sét ái tình hay cái chạm mắt gây thương nhớ màu hồng nữa. Thực tế quá khắc nghiệt, và nó bắt người ta phải tin vào nó. Những năm trên thương trường đã khiến anh cảnh giác với những tất cả mọi thứ, kể cả tình yêu.

Cậu trai này là một ngoại lệ.

"Anh...ổn chứ?"

Nhìn vẻ mặt khó hiểu của cậu, Jooheon đâm ra lúng túng. Hình như anh vừa nhìn người ta chằm chằm thì phải.

"À...không...tôi xin lỗi", lần đầu tiên Jooheon thật sự bối rối khi đứng trước mặt người khác, bây giờ anh chẳng biết nói thế nào cho phải, "Tôi vừa làm mất một vật, ở đây"

"Đó là gì vậy?", cậu trai không để ý lắm đến thái độ của Jooheon, cậu tiến lại gần để nhìn rõ mặt anh hơn, "Tôi giúp anh tìm nhé?"

"Cảm ơn", Jooheon toan nói không cần, nhưng anh không thể nào chiến thắng đôi mắt trong trẻo đang nhìn mình, như hai viên ngọc rực rỡ chói mắt, "Cái này...nói làm sao nhỉ?"

Thật kì cục nếu anh nói mình làm mất con thỏ bông. Cậu nhóc này sẽ nghĩ anh là người thế nào đây, lỡ cậu hiểu lầm anh có người yêu rồi, hoặc đại loại thế thì thật là không hay tí nào.

Trên mặt Jooheon hiện rõ hai chữ khó xử. Bỗng dưng anh muốn băm cái tên Wonho kia quá (mặc dù nhờ anh ta mà anh mới được đứng đây, trò chuyện với cậu trai đáng yêu này)

"Hình như tôi đoán ra rồi", cậu trai bất ngờ bật cười, những tiếng khúc khích như chuông gió, "Đợi một chút"

Jooheon nhìn theo bóng cậu nhóc đến khi chiếc denim khuất sau tấm màn nhung. Gương mặt đó, thân hình đó, tất cả đều thật mềm mại, liệu anh có thể gọi cậu là mèo con không nhỉ? Một chú mèo trắng đáng yêu.

Rất nhanh sau đó, mèo con quay lại, trên tay là vật mà Jooheon vẫn đang tìm kiếm nãy giờ.

"Đây là quà cho bạn gái anh hả?", cậu mỉm cười, "Tôi thấy nó nằm lăn lốc dưới đất, còn nghĩ là của bạn nữ nào đó"

"Không phải, tôi tìm giúp một người bạn", Jooheon ngượng ngịu đón lấy con thỏ bông, kín đáo kiểm tra trên cần cổ, may mắn chiếc nhẫn vẫn còn nguyên, nếu bị văng đi đâu thì phiền lắm, "Cảm ơn"

Mèo con 'à' một tiếng, cũng không biết cậu có tin thật không.

"Trông anh quen quá", mèo con nghiêng đầu nhìn Jooheon, cậu hơi nheo mắt, anh đoán là cậu bị cận nhẹ, "Anh có phải là Lee Jooheon không?"

"Em biết tôi sao?", Jooheon mừng thầm trong bụng, đặc biệt là khi anh nhìn thấy sự sùng bái trông mắt cậu nhóc sau khi anh trả lời.

"Wow! Thật là anh sao?", mèo nhỏ reo lên, không giấu nổi vẻ thích thú và vui mừng, "Một trong bốn người thành lập ra câu lạc bộ?", cậu ôm lấy mặt, ánh mắt sáng lên, "Tuyệt quá! Em rất thích những mixtape của anh lúc trước đấy!"

Jooheon không biết mình đã làm gì để được may mắn thế này. Nhưng dù sao đây cũng là cơ hội trời cho, không biết nắm bắt thì thật là ngu ngốc. 

__________

Sau buổi lễ hội ấy, Jooheon biết được tên thật của mèo con là Im Changkyun. Từ ngày đó đến nay đã hai tháng, và hiện tại cả hai vừa bước sang giai đoạn tìm hiểu (tất nhiên là sau cả một quá trình cưa cẩm gian nan mang tên 'real friend or real love', có điều đó lại là một câu chuyện dài khác)

"Sao lại đơn giản thế được", Wonho nằm dài trên ghế sofa, ai oán nhìn Jooheon, "Ông trời thật không công bằng!"

"Nếu thật thế thì cậu nên xem lại cách sống của mình đã", Jooheon ngồi xuống đối diện Wonho, chọn cho mình một tư thế thoải mái thanh nhã, lật mớ tài liệu trên tay, "Có một con gấu bông cũng giữ không xong, đã thế còn bị người ta cho leo cây. Nếu tôi là cậu thì đã rút lui từ lâu rồi"

"Tôi là một người đàn ông kiên nhẫn, Jooheon", Wonho không đồng ý trả lời, đến giờ anh ta vẫn không thấy mình làm sai ở đâu, "Cậu không nhắc đến nỗi đau của tôi thì ăn không ngon sao?"

"Tôi không cố ý chọc ngoáy cậu", Jooheon nói dối, và Wonho biết tỏng là anh đang giả vờ giả vịt, "Tôi chỉ trần thuật lại sự thật thôi"

"Tôi không tin em ấy không cảm động tí nào, tối qua em ấy còn nhắn tin cho tôi đấy", Wonho ngồi bật dậy, khoe khoang, "Làm sao lại không rung động được cơ chứ, nói gì thì tôi cũng là một người đàn ông hoàn hảo thành đạt cơ mà"

"Nhìn cậu mà tôi thấy mình may mắn quá", Jooheon bỏ tập tài liệu xuống, tặc lưỡi một cách thương hại, "Ít ra thì chuyện giữa tôi và mèo con cũng khá là suôn sẻ"

"Cậu thật sự là bạn tôi hả?", Wonho nhếch mép một cách khó nhọc, cái tên này đúng là không bao giờ nói được lời gì tốt đẹp hết, "Những cuộc tình bắt đầu êm đẹp thường có đoạn giữa gập ghềnh lắm đấy, khoan đắc ý đi anh bạn"

Lúc đó Jooheon chỉ cười nhạt, anh làm sao biết được, cái 'đoạn giữa gập ghềnh' mà Wonho nói, lại xảy đến nhanh như một con lốc vậy.

____________

Jooheon có một chuyến công tác ở Thổ Nhĩ Kì. Đối tác mà anh sắp gặp là một nhân vật rất quan trọng, và bản hợp đồng trên tay ang cũng vậy. Lần đầu tiên trong sự nghiệp, Jooheon gặp phải một thử thách lớn như vậy. Anh bận rộn cả một tuần, đến mức chẳng có thời gian để gọi điện hay nhắn tin với bất kì ai.

Cuối cùng thì công sức cũng được đền đáp, dự án thành công tốt đẹp, và đang trên đà phát triển. Jooheon từ chỗ tiệc mừng trở về khách sạn, ngả lưng lên chiếc giường êm ái. Việc đầu tiên anh làm sau khi được tự do là vớ lấy điện thoại, xem xem người kia có nhắn tin cho mình không. Một tuần không liên lạc, chắc cậu nhóc đang giận lắm, không biết nên giỗ thế nào nhỉ.

Có điều đời không như mơ, không có bất kì tin nhắn thăm hỏi nào cả, thứ đập vào mắt Jooheon là một đoạn tin nhắn ngắn gọn súc tích.

Lee Jooheon, chúng ta đừng gặp nhau nữa.

Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra vậy?

Ai đó làm ơn nói cho anh biết mình làm gì sai có được không?

Jooheon vội vàng gọi cho Changkyun, đáp lại anh là một tràng nhạc chờ.

Cậu không bắt máy.

Trái tim Jooheon như bị lửa đốt, cảm giác đắng nghét dâng lên cổ họng. Anh đã làm gì sai cơ chứ?

Trong thời gian quen biết Im Changkyun, Jooheon hiểu cậu không phải là người thích làm chuyện vô lý, nhưng anh cũng tự cảm thấy mình chưa làm chuyện gì có lỗi với cậu, ngoài trừ việc tất bật đến mức chưa kịp nhắn cho Changkyun một tin nhắn nào.

Chắc hẳn có hiểu lầm gì đó ở đây.

Đắn đo một hồi, Jooheon lại cầm điện thoại lên, nhập một dãy số điện thoại khác.

"A lô?", đầu dây bên kia truyền đến giọng nói hào hứng của một người, "Dự án thành công rồi hả?"

"Ừ", Jooheon xoa thái dương, "Nhưng gác chuyện đó sang bên đi, tôi có chuyện muốn hỏi cậu, Wonho?"

"Sao thế?"

"Changkyun vừa cắt đứt liên lạc với tôi?"

"Cái gì?", Wonho nói lớn, trong giọng anh ta có một chút ngỡ ngàng, một chút không tin, còn có một chút hả hê, "Quả báo đến nhanh vậy sao?"

"Im đi", Jooheon khó chịu đáp lại, "Tôi chẳng biết mình làm sai chuyện gì?"

"Hình như tôi biết đấy!", Wonho im lặng như đang suy nghĩ gì đấy, rất nhanh anh ta đã tìm được câu trả lời, "Cindy vừa trở về nước hồi tuần trước. Nghe nói cô ta đi tìm gặp đám 'bạn cũ' của cậu ngay sau khi xuống sân bay", giọng Wonho hơi đanh lại, dù gì anh ta cũng chẳng ưa gì đám người đó, "Hình như bọn họ đã đi tìm Changkyun"

"Chết tiệt!", Jooheon bật ra một câu chửi thề ngay khi cái tên kia thoát ra khỏi miệng Wonho. "Người yêu cũ", "bạn cũ", hay "người quen cũ" đều là những khái niệm thật phiền phức, cho dù là đối với ai, anh hay là cậu.

"Tôi đoán Cindy lại giở trò cũ", Wonho tặc lưỡi, "Xem ra có một mớ rắc rối đang chờ cậu sau khi trở lại đây đấy!"

"Cậu có nghe ngóng được họ nói gì với cậu ấy không?"

"Kihyun có nhắc đến chuyện này vài lần với Hyungwon thì phải. Đại loại mấy lời như cô ta là hôn thê của cậu, hai người vô cùng thân thiết. Mà này, cậu còn giữ liên lạc với Cindy hả?"

"Không có", Jooheon thở dài, "Sau những chuyện đó thì không thể nào"

"Một cô nàng tham lam", Wonho nói trước khi ngắt máy, "Tôi giúp cậu đến đây thôi đó. Chúc may mắn!"

..............

Và đó là lý do mà Jooheon đang ở đây, dưới một bầu không khí u ám sắc mùi thuốc súng. Người ngồi kế bên anh đang phát ra một luồng gió mát lạnh, buốt cả xương sống.

"Sao không nói gì đi?", Changkyun là người lên tiếng trước, nhưng vẫn từ chối nhìn mặt Jooheon, "Không phải nói muốn giải thích sao?"

"Đương nhiên là anh muốn giải thích, nhưng em phải nói rõ việc tức giận ở đâu ra đã", anh xoay vô lăng, trước giờ mối quan hệ giữa họ luôn rất rạch ròi, có lẽ nhờ vậy mà hai người rất dễ ngồi chung một chỗ, "Anh cũng đâu có trốn đi đâu. Bây giờ anh ngồi yên ở đây cho em xả giận đấy!"

"Cái gì mà xả giận với không xả giận", Changkyun tức tối lườm anh, "Rõ ràng là anh đã có hôn thê rồi còn muốn đùa giỡn với tôi nữa , anh xem tôi là cái gì cơ chứ!"

"Đó là những gì Cindy nói với em à?"

"Anh biết rồi?", Changkyun vẫn còn tức giận lắm, "Thế thì còn hỏi tôi làm gì? Đấy, đến giờ vẫn muốn đùa giỡn với tôi!"

"Không phải nói để em trút giận sao?", Jooheon thở phào nhẹ nhõm, xem ra là cô gái kia vẫn còn biết chừng mực, "Anh với Cindy đã hủy hôn từ lâu rồi, bây giờ anh cũng chẳng còn liên lạc với cô ấy nữa"

"Anh nghĩ tôi tin sao?", cậu cười khẩy, anh tính lười con nít à, mấy lời này ai mà chẳng nói ra được, "Đang yên đang lành lại hủy hôn, hủy hôn rồi còn đi du lịch với nhau nữa, đừng có mà điêu"

"Cô ấy bỏ trốn ra nước ngoài với người khác, anh còn ngu ngốc nghĩ người ta đi du lịch mà đuổi theo", Jooheon nắm chắc lấy vô lăng, chẳng có người đàn ông nào lại muốn kể chuyện mình bị cắm sừng cho người khác nghe cả, đặc biệt là với người trong lòng, "Đoán xem khi tới đó anh nhận lại cái gì, nhục nhã, hay sự phản bội?"

"Vậy anh có còn tình cảm với cô ấy không?", qua ánh mắt của anh, Changkyun tin Jooheon không hề nói dối. Cậu đọc được sự bi phẫn, uất hận và ghê tởm trong đó. 

Tự nhiên Changkyun thấy mình thật trẻ con, chỉ nghe lời từ một phía đã chẳng thèm hỏi anh bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng người ta vẫn nói, tình cũ không rủ cũng tới, cậu chỉ muốn có một đáp án chắc chắn thôi.

Khoan đã, hình như, Changkyun đang ghen.

Cậu đã giật mình khi nhận ra điều đó. Và chắc rằng Jooheon cũng vậy. Trong lòng anh bây giờ có đủ loại tư vị, trong đó nhiều nhất là vui mừng. Vậy là trong lòng mèo con cũng có anh phải không?

Đó giờ cả hai vẫn còn nhiều nghi ngờ với tình cảm của mình. Như Jooheon đã nói trước đó, Changkyun chỉ chấp nhận dừng lại ở mức tìm hiểu nhau, thế nên lần hiểu lầm này chắc anh cũng không lỗ bao nhiêu.

"Thật ra sau lần đó anh mới nhận ra, mình không hề yêu cô ấy, có lẽ vì vậy bọn anh chia tay trong êm đẹp", Jooheon khẳng định, "Đến bây giờ anh càng hiểu rõ hơn đó không phải là tình yêu"

"Làm sao anh biết được chứ?", Changkyun không biết bây giờ trong lòng cậu có cảm giác gì, nhưng chắc là cũng không còn giận anh nữa. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, tin nhắn đó cũng một phần do cậu quá mất bình tĩnh, còn anh thì cứ im hơi lặng tiếng. Bây giờ người ta đã đến tận đây giải thích với cậu rồi, nếu còn giận nữa, thì Changkyun đúng là đồ nhỏ nhen.

"Bởi vì bây giờ, anh biết yêu rồi..."

Changkyun nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính, gò má đỏ bừng. Đây là đang cố tình thả thính nhau à, Lee Jooheon?

"Anh đưa em đi đâu đấy?", cậu cố tình lảng đi, cố để anh không thấy sự ngượng ngùng của mình. Chỉ vì một câu nói mà đã đỏ mặt, Im Changkyun, quả nhiên không có tiền đồ.

"Bí mật", Jooheon biết cậu đang xấu hổ, coi như kế hoạch lần này đã thành công một nửa. Nhưng anh vẫn căng thẳng lắm, vì nửa sau, cái việc mà anh sắp làm, mới thật sự quan trọng.

Cả hai chẳng nói với nhau bất kì một câu nào nữa. Jooheon thì tập trung lái xe, Changkyun thì mải nhìn phong cảnh qua bên ngoài. Nói là thế, nhưng anh vẫn len lén nhìn cậu qua kính chiếu hậu, và Changkyun biết điều đó, vì cậu cũng đang làm điều tương tự như thế.

Được một lúc, Changkyun mới thấy hành động của mình hơi kì quặc, thế là cậu chuyển qua nhìn anh một cách trực diện luôn. Có cái gì phải e dè cơ chứ, đây là người đàn ông đang theo đuổi cậu, và cũng là người mà cậu có tình cảm, nên cứ thư thả mà tận hưởng thôi.

Có ai đó từng nói với Changkyun, người đàn ông đẹp trai nhất là khi tập trung làm cái gì đó. Câu nói này đúng là không sai lắm, cậu nhìn sườn mặt của Jooheon, đôi mắt dừng lại ở cái má lúm, cuối cùng không nhịn được mà chạm vào đó một cái.

"Hết giận chưa?", Jooheon không nhịn được, bật cười, mèo con nhà anh đáng yêu quá đi mất.

Giọng nói của anh khiến cậu rụt tay lại, sau đó lại nhận ra biểu hiện của mình giống như nhìn lén bị bắt gặp vậy. Không đúng, Changkyun nhìn anh rất công khai mà. Thế là trong một phút không suy nghĩ, cậu đưa tay bẹo má anh:

"Tập trung lái xe đi!"

Mất thêm hai mươi phút lái xe thì hai người đến nơi. Nơi Changkyun được đưa đến là một bờ biển. Đứng từ chỗ này có thể thấy được đường chân trời, vì ánh nắng hoàng hôn mà ngả màu tím vàng thơ mộng.

"Thích không?", Jooheon đứng phía sau, tựa cằm trên đỉnh đầu cậu, dịu dàng hỏi.

"Thích!", Changkyun mỉm cười, sao cậu lại không thích một nơi đẹp thế này được cơ chứ, "Mà sao anh lại đưa em đến đây?"

Jooheon không trả lời, anh nắm tay Changkyun, kéo cậu đi đến bãi cát vàng. Ở đó có một cái bàn nhỏ, chứa đầy những viên sỏi lấp lánh. Changkyun tiến lại gần, ai đó đã sắp những viên sỏi thành một trái tim to lớn ngay ngắn.

"Cái này...", Changkyun chưa kịp hỏi hết câu, Jooheon đã đến trước mặt cậu, dịu dàng ôm chú mèo bé nhỏ vào lòng.

"Lúc trước đúng là anh theo đuổi em, nhưng lại chưa hề có màn tỏ tình chính thức nào cả", anh thì thầm vào tai cậu, hơi thể ấm nóng bao quanh làn da mềm mại, chiếc máy hát phát ra một bản tình ca, và Changkyun nhận ra giọng Jooheon đang hát, "Em đồng ý không, Changkyunie, trở thành người yêu anh, để anh chính thức được bảo vệ, chăm sóc em?"

Trái tim Changkyun thoáng lay động, từng nhịp từng nhịp mạnh mẽ rộn ràng. Cậu biết anh chỉ vừa xuống sân bay, và việc đầu tiên anh làm là chuẩn bị tất cả những thứ này. Trước người đàn ông như vậy, ai lại không cảm động được đây?

Changkyun khẽ đẩy Jooheon ra, buồn cười trước vẻ mặt ngỡ ngàng của anh. Cậu nhón chân, đặt lên môi kẻ đang nghệt mặt một nụ hôn, nhẹ như chuồn chuồn lướt.

Hoàng hôn buông xuống mặt đất thứ ánh sáng dịu dàng, nhẹ nhàng bao bọc hai trái tim đang cùng một nhịp đập, những âm thanh thần kì thổn thức...


	2. How to win kitty's heart

Warning: có H, có H, CÓ H (chuyện quan trọng nhắc lại ba lần)

I.M lách người nép sau một bức tường bê tông đổ nát, khắp nơi loang lổ những vết máu khô, và những vệt nứt từ súng đạn.

Chân trái của cậu đang bị thương, máu không ngừng túa ra, nhuộm đỏ ống quần rằn ri rách nát. Cảm giác đau buốt bao trùm tầm mắt, tiếng còi báo động reo inh ỏi bên tai, khiến đầu óc mơ màng hoảng loạn.

Tay cầm súng khẽ rung, trong băng đạn chỉ còn một viên. Kẻ địch thì vẫn đang ung dung nhởn nhơ bên ngoài. Việc cần làm bây giờ là tìm cách đến trạm y tế gần nhất để bù lại số máu vừa bị mất.

Viên đạn cuối cùng là cơ hội duy nhất của I.M, nếu cậu đủ giỏi. Chỉ cần nhắm thẳng vào đầu kẻ thù, và rồi...HEADSHOT.

Phía ngoài có vẻ như không còn ai, I.M men theo bức tường đá, cẩn trọng ló đầu ra ngoài quan sát xung quanh. 

Khói đạn mịt mù che mờ mắt, những thùng sắt to bằng ba người là nơi lẩn trốn tuyệt vời, nhiệm vụ của cậu là tìm ra kẻ địch trước khi hắn ta phát hiện ra mình.

Kình kịch. Súng đã lên nòng.

Không gian đặc lại, mùi tử vong chờn vờn ngay đầu mũi, tiếng bước chân sột soạt văng vẳng bên tai.

Hắn ta kia rồi.

Đoàng. Đoàng.

Hai phát súng nổ cùng một lúc. Thân hình to lớn của người đàn ông gục xuống, máu tràn đầy đất, bắn lên những cửa kính đã vỡ tan tành.

I.M bắn trượt. Và cậu phải trả giá đắt cho điều đó.

GAME OVER

Changkyun ném bộ điều khiển trên tay, tức giận quẫy đạp vào người kẻ đang ôm mình chặt cứng trên ghế sofa.

"Anh không thể nhường em một chút sao! Nãy giờ người ta đã thua ba màn rồi đấy!", cậu phụng phịu đẩy Jooheon ra, mặc cho bản thân không có bao nhiêu sức mạnh để vùng vẫy.

Jooheon cười cười lắc đầu, đem cả người Changkyun nhét vào trong ngực. Người cậu vốn dĩ đã nhỏ nhắn, nên vừa lọt thỏm trong chiếc áo thun của anh, vừa nằm gọn trong lòng anh như chú mèo nhỏ.

"Đương nhiên là không được, anh là một người chính nghĩa công bằng", Jooheon cười hì hì đáp lại, đâu phải lúc nào cũng bắt nạt được mèo nhỏ thế này đâu, "Vả lại Kkungkkungie nhà mình đã cược rồi, tính giả bộ bỏ trốn à?"

"Hôm nay anh gan quá nhỉ? Bảo người ta sang nhà rồi còn cố tình trêu chọc nữa chứ!", Changkyun mặc dù tay chân đã dừng lại nhưng miệng vẫn cố gắng hoạt động hết công suất, đấu sức không lại thì cậu đấu võ mồm, xem ai hơn ai, "Ai là Kkungkkungie, không cho gọi, không được gọi!"

"Anh trêu em khi nào, là do em tự cược đó chứ. Không cho gọi Kkungkkungie thì gọi Mèo Con nhé!", Jooheon ôm cậu càng chặt hơn, cằm gác trên đỉnh đầu, đầu mũi tràn đầy mùi hoa đào, vừa ngọt ngào vừa thanh mát, "Nào, lúc nãy nói gì giờ muốn nuốt lời phải không? Mèo Con chẳng ngoan tí nào cả!"

"Em không phải là mèo!", Changkyun dụi đầu vào áo anh, mặc dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng cảm giác này vô cùng dễ chịu, "Hồi nãy em có nói gì sao? Không có."

"Đừng có lật lọng thế chứ! Rõ ràng em nói nếu em thắng thì được đánh anh, còn anh thắng thì em hôn anh cơ mà!", Jooheon không chịu thua, một bàn tay đã bắt đầu không yên phận mà luồn vào áo cậu, "Lớn rồi ai lại chơi nuốt lời thế chứ!"

"Bằng chứng đâu?", Changkyun một tay chặn lại bàn tay đang làm loạn của anh, không quên đắc ý vênh váo, "Không có bằng chứng, vậy thì em chưa nói gì cả"

"Học thói xấu ở đâu thế không biết", Jooheon bật cười, "Bằng chứng thì không có, nhưng có thứ khác khiến em phải thành thật khai báo!"

Nói rồi anh vươn tay xuống eo Changkyun, bắt đầu cù cậu. Changkyun cũng không vừa, vừa cười khúc khích vừa vung tay vung chân. Cả hai lăn trên ghế sofa, tiếng cười đùa lấp đầy căn nhà rộng rãi.

"Chừa chưa?", Jooheon đặt Changkyun ở dưới thân, hai tay chống hai bên, còn mình thì nghiêng đầu ngắm nhìn người yêu, ngón tay điểm nhẹ trên chóp mũi cậu, "Sau này cấm không cho học mấy tật xấu đấy nữa"

Changkyun không trả lời. Nói đúng hơn là cậu chẳng còn tí sức nào để trả lời nữa. Bầu không khí bỗng dưng im lặng khác thường, chỉ còn tiếng thở nhè nhẹ, và nhiệt độ cũng dần ấm hơn. 

Jooheon ngắm nhìn gương mặt ửng hồng xinh đẹp, ánh mắt anh rơi xuống lồng ngực phập phồng theo từng nhịp thở, cuối cùng dừng lại trên bờ vai trắng ngần bên dưới cổ áo xộc xệch bởi vì vận động mà lộ ra.

Trước một cảnh đẹp thế này, không động lòng chính là nói dối.

Jooheon vùi đầu vào hõm cổ Changkyun, đôi môi nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn đường xương quai xanh tinh tế. Bàn tay cũng không rảnh rang mà luồn ra sau lưng, vuốt nhẹ thắt lưng mẫn cảm. 

"Khoan...anh...đợi đã...", lúc này Changkyun mới kịp hoàn hồn, tuy là đã quá muộn, đạn đã lên nòng làm sao buông xuống được, cậu vội vàng đẩy anh ra, nhưng hai tay chẳng có chút lực, "Không phải chỗ đó...đừng! Dừng lại!"

Nếu bây giờ Jooheon thật sự dừng lại thì chắc anh nên đi tu luôn cho rồi, vì thế lời cầu xin yếu ớt của Changkyun như bị cuốn theo gió. 

"Khoan đã...ít ra thì...ưm...vào phòng ngủ trước đã...được chứ?", hai tay cậu giữ lấy đầu anh, ra sức cầu xin lần cuối cùng. Kế hoạch của Changkyun là trong lúc cả hai di chuyển, cậu sẽ nhanh chân bỏ trốn, một kế hoạch thật hoàn hảo.

Không phải là Changkyun chán ghét Jooheon. Đã là người yêu thì trước sau gì cũng phát sinh loại chuyện này. Cậu không phải loại người quá buông thả, nhưng cũng chẳng phải kiểu thích giữ gìn. Có điều, Changkyun vẫn còn ám ảnh lần đầu tiên lắm. Mặc dù lần đó Jooheon đã dụ dỗ, thậm chí là chuốc say cậu, nhưng mà, vẫn khá là ê ẩm. Vì thế nên Changkyun vẫn chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần cho lần thứ hai, thứ ba đâu.

Đương nhiên là chút tâm tư này của cậu đã bị người kia nhìn thấu, không biết anh có nên phối hợp diễn một chút không nhỉ?

Vẫn là nên đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, làm gì có thời gian cho mấy chuyện này chứ, lỡ mà mèo nhỏ chạy trốn thì lấy gì bắt đền đây?

Nghĩ là làm, Jooheon không để Changkyun có một giây ậm ừ nào, anh bế xốc cậu lên, tiến tới phòng ngủ. Sau khi đặt người yêu lên giường, việc đầu tiên anh làm là chốt cửa. Nghe thì giống như lưu manh đang ức hiếp con nhà lành, nhưng ai bảo mèo con nhà anh hư quá làm gì?

Thế là xong cái kế hoạch bỏ trốn.

Lại một lần nữa, Changkyun bị áp đảo, và lần này cậu nghĩ mình nên ngoan ngoãn chấp nhận số mệnh thôi.

"Tiếp tục được chưa?", giọng Jooheon khàn khàn, trong không gian mờ ảo lại mang một nét quyến rũ lạ thường, "Bình thường anh không phải là một người kiên nhẫn..."

Đúng thật Jooheon không phải là một người đàn ông kiên nhẫn. Chẳng cần đợi Changkyun trả lời, anh đã cúi xuống ngậm lấy đôi môi hồng hào ướt át, bàn tay thuần thục cởi sạch quần áo cả hai (mặc cho người phía dưới phản kháng một cách có phần hơi vô dụng). Môi anh nhẹ nhàng lướt xuống cổ, trượt qua vai, mân mê từng tấc da thịt trắng ngần thơm mát. Những cái vuốt ve mơn trớn như đốt lửa, tốc độ ngày một nhanh dần, nhanh dần...

"Anh...em sợ", cuối cùng thì Changkyun cũng chịu giơ cờ đầu hàng, hai tay cậu choàng qua cổ anh, móng tay bấu nhẹ lên các thớ cơ vững chãi, "Đau lắm..."

"Không đau đâu, anh hứa", Jooheon hôn nhẹ lên mắt như đang trấn an, tay bắt đầu lần mò xuống phía dưới, "Thả lỏng đi nào..."

"Lần trước anh cũng nói thế", hai mắt Changkyun rưng rưng, gương mặt vừa đỏ hồng lại vừa hơi mếu máo, "Không tin!"

Giá mà cậu biết vẻ mặt này kích thích thế nào nhỉ?

Phía bên dưới có vẻ đã sẵn sàng, Jooheon bắt đầu công việc chính sau một hồi dạo đầu, nếu không phải tại bé con nhạy cảm quá, có lẽ anh cũng chẳng nhịn đến bây giờ.

"Anh không nói dối!", Jooheon khẳng định, trước khi tiến vào cơ thể cậu.

Lần này đúng là anh không nói dối.

Vẫn là cảm giác đau ấy, nhưng không còn sự buốt đến tận xương tủy, mà xen lẫn những xúc cảm lạ lẫm, thứ khoái cảm không thể nói thành lời. Changkyun vùi đầu vào gối, ngăn bản thân bật ra những tiếng kêu xấu hổ. Có chết cậu cũng không thừa nhận mình đang đung đưa theo nhịp của anh. Đầu óc Changkyun rất bướng bỉnh, nhưng cơ thể lại không tài nào tỉnh táo được như thế. Nói cho cùng, con người không thắng được thứ gọi là bản năng.

Jooheon không ngăn cản, cũng chẳng ép buộc cậu phải nhìn mình, anh hôn nhẹ lên đường xương hàm đang phô bày trước mắt, ngậm nhẹ vành tai đỏ bừng như sắp nhỏ ra máu. Mỗi một động tác, mỗi một cử chỉ đều là cưng chiều vô hạn.

Bây giờ, Im Changkyun chủ động nằm trong lòng, chủ động đắm chìm vào thứ tình yêu mãnh liệt cháy bỏng, để bản thân hoàn toàn thuộc về Lee Jooheon.

Con người, chẳng cần biết đã trải qua bao nhiêu mối tình, bao nhiêu đau thương, cứ ngỡ bản thân không tài nào thoát ra khỏi cái vòng lẩn quẩn giữa hiện tại và quá khứ. Đến khi nhìn thấy người trong lòng, khi hai cơ thể tự nguyện quấn chặt, thở cùng một hơi thở, và hai quả tim hòa cùng một nhịp đập, mới chợt nhận ra, mình đang có cả thế giới, chẳng còn thứ gì quan trọng hơn.

Giống như đối với Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun là tất cả, là xinh đẹp, là yêu thương.

Không biết đã trôi qua bao lâu, bên ngoài tối đen như mực, chẳng còn tiếng xe cộ, chỉ có đèn đường hắt qua khung cửa sổ, đáp nhẹ thứ ánh sáng nhạt màu trên tấm lưng trần.

Changkyun nằm trong lòng Jooheon. Tay anh đặt hờ trên eo cậu, tham lam hít hà mùi hương trên mái tóc mềm. Changkyun im lặng, bàn tay ngượng ngùng vẽ vòng tròn trên ngực anh, cảm xúc nóng ấm truyền đến, giống như cậu rất hiểu trái tim đang đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực này vậy.

"Đừng nghịch, nếu em mệt", Jooheon bật cười nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé, tay Changkyun không mềm như tay con gái, nhưng lại rất thon thả, cảm xúc khi chạm vào rất dễ chịu, "Còn bằng không đêm nay sẽ dài lắm..."

"Xấu xa", Changkyun vươn tay nhéo nhẹ má anh, lầm bầm, "Em mệt thật rồi..."

Jooheon yêu chiều xoa đầu cậu, giống như đang dỗ dành một đứa trẻ, dịu dàng thì thầm:

"Ngủ đi, ngày mai là chủ nhật, để em nghỉ ngơi nhiều thêm chút"

"Anh tính hết rồi đúng không", Changkyun giả vờ giận dỗi sẵn tiện há miệng cắn lên vai anh, "Hèn gì khi không lại gọi em sang nhà, đúng là gian xảo!"

Trước lời buộc tội của cậu, anh chỉ biết cười trừ. Thật ra mục đích lúc đầu của Jooheon vô cùng trong sáng, anh chỉ muốn cùng mèo nhỏ ăn một bữa tối ấm cúng, sau đó cuộn tròn trong phòng khách, cùng nhau xem một bộ phim, ai mà biết kết thúc sẽ là ở trên giường chứ.

Jooheon nghe Changkyun lèm bèm thêm vài câu nữa, sau đó chỉ còn tiếng thở đều đặn, hình như cậu đã ngủ rồi. Nghĩ vậy anh cũng từ từ nhắm mắt lại, trả lại căn phòng sự yên tĩnh vốn có của nó.

"Anh bắt đầu muốn theo đuổi em từ lúc nào thế?", khi Jooheon hơi lim dim, thì giọng nói của Changkyun đột ngột vang lên, mỏng và nhẹ.

"Em chưa buồn ngủ sao?", anh bất đắc dĩ ngồi dậy, tay chống trên đầu, cúi xuống nhìn gương mặt cậu. Dưới ánh sáng heo hắt, sườn mặt Changkyun ẩn hiện nét hồng hào, lại trong suốt như hạt sương sớm, như một đóa hoa đào ngọt lành.

"Trả lời em đi", cậu ngước đôi mắt như hai vì sao lên nhìn anh, không giấu giếm nổi nét tò mò trong con ngươi đen lay láy. 

Tính tình Changkyun trước giờ luôn là thế, hiếu kì và cố chấp. Nếu đêm nay Jooheon không trả lời, chắc cậu sẽ thức trắng cả đêm vì khó chịu mất.

"Em đoán thử xem?"

"Là lúc ở trong phòng thu?", Changkyun ngẫm nghĩ một chút, cố sắp lại những kí ức lúc trước, đoạn thời gian mà hai người vừa mới quen biết.

"Không phải"

"Vậy lúc ở cửa hàng tiện lợi?"

"Cũng không phải"

"Vậy thì từ lúc nào chứ? Đừng nói với em là lúc ở quán rượu nhé!"

"Ngốc quá, đều không phải", anh bỗng dưng nảy sinh suy nghĩ muốn trêu chọc cậu, nhưng ngẫm lại trời đã khuya lắm rồi, mèo nhỏ của anh vẫn là nên nghỉ ngơi lấy sức đi thôi, "Từ lần đầu tiên gặ nhau, anh đã suy nghĩ đến việc ở bên cạnh em rồi!"

"À...ra là lúc đó, ở phía sau sân khấu...", Changkyun gật gù, giọng nói càng lúc càng nhỏ, những con chữ bắt đầu dính vào nhau. Hai mắt cậu díu lại, díu lại, cho đến khi nhắm hẳn. 

Đợi đến khi mèo con đã ngủ hẳn, Jooheon mới nhẹ nhàng nằm xuống, giúp cậu chỉnh một tư thế thoải mái. Ngón tay anh lướt qua hàng mi mềm, đầu óc quanh quẩn những suy nghĩ không tên.

Đúng là Jooheon phải lòng Changkyun vào lần gặp đầu tiên, nhưng có phải là khi họ gặp nhau phía sau sân khấu không nhỉ, hay là từ lúc nhìn thấy bóng dáng nhỏ bé ngẩng cao đầu trên sân khấu, khi chất giọng trầm mà ngọt vang lên, trái tim anh đã loạn nhịp những giai điệu tình yêu?

Trước mắt Jooheon bỗng hiện lên một đoạn kí ức tươi sáng, cái lúc mà anh còn chật vật theo đuổi cậu nhóc sinh viên năm hai với niềm đam mê âm nhạc. Từ đó đến nay, chắc cũng đã hơn một năm...

Không biết, Changkyun đã phải lòng Jooheon từ lúc nào?

..........

Jooheon vác con thỏ bông trên tay, cứ đi vài bước lại ngoái đầu một lần, ánh mắt lần nào cũng chính xác chiếu vào một điểm nhỏ đang lăng xăng dọn dẹp trên sân khấu.

"Tìm thấy rồi à?", Wonho chạy đến từ xa, sắc mặt xanh trắng lẫn lộn rất khó coi, "Còn nguyên chứ?"

Jooheon chẳng lạ gì biểu cảm này của anh ta, cứ mỗi lần cúp điện thoại của Hyungwon, Wonho đều bày ra vẻ mặt người không ra người quỷ không ra quỷ này.

"Ừ", Jooheon lơ đễnh đáp, cố không quay đầu lại phía sau, "Về thôi"

"Có chuyện gì sao?", Wonho nhận ra vẻ khác thường của anh, mấy năm ở cùng nhau khiến Wonho hiểu rõ rất nhiều điều về Jooheon, "Cậu...mới gặp ai à?"

Jooheon không chắc có nên nói chuyện này với Wonho không, về cậu nhóc tên Im Changkyun anh mới gặp. Nói thật thì trước giờ Jooheon đã vài lần (hoặc vô số lần) trêu chọc Wonho về mối tình đơn phương ngốc nghếch của anh ta, và như người ta hay nói đó, quả báo thường đến rất sớm. Hơn thế nữa, cứ nhìn vào kết quả mỗi lần Wonho theo đuổi Hyungwon, Jooheon không dám tin tưởng anh ta sẽ cho anh bất kì lời khuyên bổ ích nào.

"Cậu, vừa gặp người đẹp nào à?", không cần Jooheon nói ra, Wonho cũng đoán được phần nào, "Không muốn nói cho tôi nghe sao?"

"Ừm...", Jooheon trầm ngâm rất lâu, đến nỗi Wonho chẳng còn tí kiên nhẫn hay tò mò nào về câu trả lời nữa, và toan bước đi, thì anh mới chậm rì rì nhả ra một câu, "Tôi...đã gặp...một thiên thần..."

.........

Jooheon ngồi sau bàn làm việc, mắt chăm chú nhìn vào bản báo cáo, nhưng đầu óc không biết đã bay đến tân nơi đẩu nơi đâu.

"Thích mà không nhích là NGU", Wonho nằm dài trên ghê sofa, vứt cuốn tạp chí đang nằm trên mặt mình ra, "Bộ cậu tính hẹn hò và kết hôn với công việc hả Jooheon? Hay là đợi gia đình sắp xếp cho mình một đối tượng nào đó?"

"Cậu không có việc gì để làm à?", Jooheon chẳng thèm ngước mặt, trực tiếp cho Wonho một thái độ khinh bỉ, "Nếu rảnh quá thì lo nghĩ cách dỗ dành người trong lòng đi. Nghe nói lần này cậu ta thực sự rất giận cậu đấy"

"Sao cứ thích nhắc đến mấy việc này vậy chứ!", Wonho ngồi bật dậy, bực dọc lầm bầm, "Rõ ràng là tôi muốn giúp cậu còn gì, đúng là làm ơn mắc oán"

"Được rồi", Jooheon sờ sờ chóp mũi, "Nói xem cậu muốn giúp tôi thế nào?"

"Cậu đang giả ngốc hay sao thế, Lee Jooheon?", Wonho không hiểu hỏi lại, tại sao một kẻ khôn khéo, một con sói xám trong giới kinh doanh lại mù tịt về chuyện tình cảm thế này, "Cậu có vô số cách để gặp gỡ và cưa cẩm Changkyun cơ mà? Có nhiều tài nguyên như thế mà chả biết sử dụng gì cả"

"Ý của cậu là gì?", giờ thì Jooheon buông hẳn tập tài liệu trên tay, bắt đầu tập trung vào chủ đề mà lúc trước mỗi khi Wonho nhắc đến đều bị anh chế giễu không thương tiếc, "Nói rõ ràng một chút xem"

"Không phải cậu còn một phòng studio sao?", vẻ mặt Wonho bây giờ y như một mụ tú bà đang dụ dỗ những cô gái trẻ vậy, "Cậu cũng nhớ làm thế nào mà tôi tiếp cận được Hyungwon mà"

"Cậu muốn tôi bước lên vết xe đổ của cậu sao Wonho?"

Lúc trước Wonho có mở một studio chụp ảnh, và anh ta đã mời Hyungwon đến đó để bàn về hợp đồng. Kết quả là sáng hôm sau Jooheon nhìn thấy bạn thân mình xuất hiện với bản mặt bầm dập sưng húp.

"Lần đó là do tôi không đúng", Wonho bỗng dưng chẳng muốn nhớ lại mấy chuyện cũ nữa, "Nhưng Changkyun không giống Hyungwon, giống như tôi và cậu không hề giống nhau vậy"

Jooheon ngả người ra phía sau, xoay nhẹ chiếc nhẫn bạch kim to bản trên tay, như đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

"Tôi sẽ xem xét gợi ý của cậu", thật lâu sau, anh đưa ra một kết luận lơ lửng, nhưng có vẻ Wonho rất hài lòng với câu trả lời này, anh ta chống hai tay lên thành ghế, trên mặt là một nụ cười nửa như hả hê, nửa như vô cùng trông đợi.

Thật tò mò, sau khi chấp nhận gợi ý của Wonho, không biết Jooheon sẽ tiếp cận mèo nhỏ thế nào đây?

..........

"Chỗ này, beat không phù hợp lắm", Jooheon ngồi cạnh Changkyun, tháo chiếc headphone trên tai ra, chỉ vào bản phối trên bàn, "Anh nghĩ nên hạ tông xuống, như thế sẽ hợp với giọng em hơn"

Không thấy người kia có phản ứng gì. Anh quay sang, tự hỏi có phải bản thân nói sai gì không, kết quả bắt gặp một đôi mắt long lanh đang nhìn mình.

"Em không nghĩ có ngày được hợp tác với anh đấy", Changkyun không hề dấu sự phấn khích của mình, "Anh không biết là bọn bạn em đang ganh tị thế nào đâu"

"Có gì đâu chứ", Jooheon mỉm cười, hai mắt cong cong như trăng khuyết. Lần này phải cảm ơn Jackson, tên bạn lâu ngày không liên lạc nhưng mỗi lần gặp lại mang đến một tin giật gân khác nhau.

Jackson lúc trước là một thành viên câu lạc bộ, sau khi ra trường thì trở thành producer cho studio của Jooheon. Có vẻ như anh ta đang tìm kiếm vài tài năng ít tên tuổi cho sản phẩm tiếp theo của mình. Mặc dù không biết Jackson muốn làm gì, đây vẫn là một cơ hội tốt cho Jooheon.

"Em suy nghĩ chưa, về việc thu âm?", khi cả hai đang tập trung vào công việc, anh bỗng bất ngờ dò hỏi.

"Em chưa biết nữa, các thành viên khác (trong câu lạc bộ) nói rằng đó là một cơ hội tốt", Changkyun chống cằm, "Nhưng trên đời này làm gì có bánh từ trên trời rớt xuống đâu chứ"

Jooheon cười phá lên trước sự thẳng thắn của cậu, đổi lại là người khác, có ai dám nói như thế trước mặt người muốn giúp mình đâu. Suy cho cùng, Changkyun vẫn chỉ là một cậu sinh viên, hoặc là quá thẳng tính không hiểu sự khôn khéo, hoặc là một đứa trẻ trưởng thành quá sớm. Thật lòng thì anh mong câu trả lời nằm ở vế thứ nhất hơn, con người đâu thể tự nhiên mà trưởng thành nhanh hơn người khác?

"Đúng là không có cái bánh nào từ trên trời rớt xuống", Jooheon ngả người ra ghế, đầu ngửa ra sau, "Đây là sự hợp tác đôi bên cùng có lợi"

"Thật sao?", Changkyun không cho là đúng, "Pr cho một sinh viên có thể mang lại lợi ích gì?"

Jooheon không phản bác lại lời cậu. Changkyun khác anh, lúc trước Jooheon chỉ là một kẻ 'chơi' với âm nhạc, còn những người như cậu, khi đã lựa chọn bước vào khoa nghệ thuật, là lựa chọn âm nhạc, và không được phép để cho lựa chọn của mình chết đi.

Nói thật thì không phải ai cũng lựa chọn đúng. Giống như Changkyun đang chật vật với tương lai của mình, nhưng tính ra cậu cũng khá là may mắn.

Jooheon không biết vì sao Jackson muốn lựa chọn Changkyun, nhưng anh lờ mờ đoán anh ta muốn tạo bước đệm trước khi đẩy cậu vào một show sống còn nào đó. Jooheon không phản đối điều này, vì đó là cách để Changkyun tồn tại. Điều quan trọng bây giờ là làm thế nào để âm thầm bao bọc cậu, để cậu yên tâm mà bước tới.

Còn một chuyện nữa liên quan đến quyết định lần này của Jackson, hẳn là anh ta đã nghe được gì đó từ Wonho. Và giống như chuyện mà bạn thân hay làm, anh ta giúp mở một con đường cho Jooheon.

.........

Changkyun bước ra khỏi studio. Trời về đêm lạnh cóng. Cậu xoa hai bàn tay sắp tê cứng lại với nhau. Lẽ ra Changkyun phải mặc dày hơn một chút, nhưng cậu chẳng đoán được việc trời sẽ trở lạnh một cách đột ngột thế này vào chiều nay, lúc vừa bước ra khỏi cửa.

Thật tệ khi Changkyun nhận ra rằng, bây giờ chẳng còn chuyến xe buýt nào nữa, và thật khó khăn để bắt một chuyến taxi. Hôm nay có một vài trục trặc trong công tác thu âm, nên giờ cậu mới được thả ra, để mà đứng co ro trong màn đêm buốt giá. 

Khi mà Changkyun nghĩ mình sắp đông thành một viên nước đá, và mắt thì chăm chăm nhìn vào làn khói đang nhả ra từ hơi thở của mình, tiếng 'ting' bất chợt phát ra từ điện thoại. 

Jooheon Sunbaenim

\---Hôm nay, 21:34---  
_____________

Em đang làm gì đó? 

Không có gì, em vừa   
xong việc ở studio...

Trễ thế này cơ á? Bây   
giờ em về nhà à? 

Ừm...nhưng em đang   
gặp rắc rối đây, chắc   
phải đi bộ về nhà quá :)))

Anh đang ở gần đó này.  
Nếu không phiền thì anh   
qua đó đón em nhé :))))

Thật á? Em đợi anh nhé ;-)

____________

Changkyun vui vẻ cất điện thoại vài túi. Cậu biết Jooheon không hề ở gần đây. Và cũng phần nào hiểu được vì sao anh luôn xuất hiện gần cậu mấy ngày nay. Nhưng quan trọng là Changkyun cũng có cảm tình với anh. Mặc dù không phải tình yêu, nhưng là một cái gì đó, cao hơn tình bạn.

Jooheon đến nhanh hơn Changkyun tưởng, anh đỗ chiếc xe của mình tại một góc khuất tầm nhìn của Changkyun, còn bản thân thì len lén đi đến phía sau cậu.

"CHANGKYUN", Jooheon thành công khiến mèo nhỏ giật mình, khi nghiêng người thổi nhẹ vào đôi tai cậu.

"Trẻ con thật", Changkyun bật cười khanh khách trước trò đùa của anh, cậu nắm lấy vành tai, và đến gương mặt cũng đỏ bừng vì lạnh.

"Em có nghĩ thời tiết này rất hợp với một tách cà phê không?", Jooheon cũng mỉm cười theo cậu, đôi mắt anh cong lại, và đôi má lấp ló hai lúm đồng tiền, thú thật thì Changkyun rất thích nhìn nụ cười của anh, nó đem lại cho người ta một cảm giác gì đó, yên ổn và an toàn.

"Thật đáng tiếc khi phải thông báo rằng chẳng còn quán cà phê nào mở cửa vào giờ này cả", Changkyun nhìn đồng hồ, tặc lưỡi, có vẻ cậu cũng muốn nhâm nhi một chút đắng ấm vào buổi đêm se lạnh thế này.

"Ừ, tiếc thật", Jooheon gật gù, "Nhưng anh biết một nơi còn mở cửa vào giờ này đấy, em có muốn đi không?"

"Em đoán là có!", Changkyun dụi hai bàn tay vào nhau, thật tốt nếu có một cốc nước ấm để ủ tay.

.......

"Vậy ra đây là nơi anh muốn tới hả?", Changkyun lại bật cười một lần nữa, vì cậu không nghĩ một người, ừm, kiểu người có tiền, như Jooheon lại có thể đến một nơi thế này để uống cà phê, "Cửa hàng tiện lợi?"

"Anh thường đến đây khi còn là sinh viên", Jooheon bước vào, và anh vẫn còn hơi do dự trước câu hỏi của Changkyun, "Em không thích à?"

"Sao lại không!", Changkyun bước theo anh lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, "Cà phê ở đây hơi bị được đấy!"

Cả hai đều gọi cho mình một ly cappuccino. Changkyun nói muốn ngắm cảnh đêm (mặc dù giờ này chẳng còn gì để ngắm cả), nên Jooheon quyết định chọn chỗ ngồi ngay sau cửa kính. 

"Hôm nay Jackson hyung đã hỏi em về việc tham gia No Mercy...", cậu ngập ngừng, "...Điều đó có nghĩa em có thể debut dưới danh nghĩa thực tập sinh của JK"

"Em không muốn à?", Jooheon nhấp một ngụm cà phê, cảm giác ấm nóng trôi tuột qua đầu lưỡi, "Khi trở thành thực tập sinh của JK?"

"Đó là công ty con của tập đoàn J&I đúng chứ?", Changkyun hỏi lại, "Tập đoàn của gia đình anh?"

Lần này thì Jooheon im lặng, vì anh chẳng thể đoán cậu sẽ nói gì tiếp theo.

"Em sợ...", Changkyun giải đáp những ngờ vực trong mắt Jooheon, "Em không muốn người khác nghĩ rằng mình đi lên bằng các mối quan hệ. Và em cũng chẳng muốn người khác nghĩ rằng mình đang lợi dụng anh, em sợ những lời nói đó sẽ phá vỡ mối quan hệ bạn bè giữa chúng ta...", cậu chán nản, hai bàn tay nắm chặc lấy cốc giấy, "Em tự hỏi, vì sao lại là No Mercy, tại sao không phải là Show me the money, hoặc một cuộc thi nào khác đại loại thế...một cái gì đó, không ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng của anh..."

"Nghe này, Changkyun!", Jooheon lên tiếng, trước khi Changkyun kịp nói hết, hoặc nói thêm bất kì điều gì khác, "Jackson là một người có kinh nghiệm, và cậu ta biết việc sắp xếp em vào một cuộc thi thích hợp, một cuộc thi mà em có thể đứng vững ở đó.", anh nhìn cậu, và Changkyun cũng nhìn lại anh như một loại quán tính, "Thứ mà em có, là thực lực. Và em phải tin vào nó! Sẽ chẳng có kẻ nào có thể nói bất kì điều gì về em nếu em cho bọn họ thấy, đây là vinh quang của em, là ánh sáng chính tay em thắp lên, EM XỨNG ĐÁNG!"

Cậu im lặng. Có lẽ Changkyun sẽ nói điều này với một ai khác, và người đó sẽ cho cậu vài câu động viên an ủi, nhưng khi đó là lời Jooheon nói ra, Changkyun có cảm giác, như là anh thật sự rất tin vào cậu vậy. 

"Hơn thế nữa...", Jooheon tiếp tục, rồi buông một câu nửa đùa nửa thật, "Anh không ngại bị em lợi dụng đâu"

Nói rồi anh mỉm cười, và Changkyun cũng thế. Cậu lúc nào cũng cười khúc khích mỗi khi bị Jooheon trêu chọc. Nhưng lần này, có cái gì đó ấm áp len lỏi vào tim, không biết là hơi nóng từ cốc cappuccino, hay vì lời nói của người nào đó.

Phía bên ngoài, những bông tuyết đầu mùa nhẹ nhàng rơi, đập vào cửa kính, trắng xóa...

....................

Changkyun co mình trên sofa, tận hưởng luồn không khí ấm áp từ lò sưởi. Cậu thích mùa đông hơn là mùa hè, ngoại trừ việc da dẻ hơi nứt nẻ, thì mọi thứ đến bây giờ vẫn thật tuyệt.

Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Changkyun đoán là tin nhắn từ Jackson, bởi vì cậu đang tập trung luyện tập cho cuộc thi sắp tới. Mặc dù vẫn còn khúc mắc chuyện thực tập sinh (vì Changkyun chưa hề tham gia một buổi audition nào, thậm chí là thực tập bất kì một ngày nào), nhưng Jooheon đã nói hết lời. Và nói một cách thành thật thì, cậu cũng không phải loại người quá ngay thẳng. Con người mà, ai mà chẳng muốn leo lên cao, bằng cách này hay cách khác. Chỉ có điều, Changkyun không muốn có người bị liên lụy vì tham vọng cá nhân của mình.

Cậu khá bất ngờ khi thấy tên người gửi. Changkyun không gặp người này vài ngày nay, vì cậu thì bận, còn anh ta thì sợ làm phiền cậu. Thật không hiểu vì sao tin nhắn lại được gửi tới vào khoảng thời gian cũng được tính là muộn như lúc này.

Jooheon sunbaenim

\---Hôm nay, 22:18---  
__________

Changjyun?

Em đây? Sao thế?

Em mau đếb đây đu!

Anh làm sao thế? Có chuyện  
gì xảy ra à? Anh có ổn không?

Ang...ổn...

Jooheon? Anh còn tỉnh táo  
không?

Anh đang dọa em đấy à?  
Em sợ thật đấy :-$

Anh muốn gặp emm!

Đừng đùa nữa. Anh đang  
ở đâu? 

X Club

Anh muốn gặp em!

__________

Changkyun quá bối rối trước những dòng tin mà Jooheon gửi cho cậu. Anh ấy thường không hay mắc những lỗi typo, trừ khi đầu óc Jooheon đang không tỉnh táo.

'X Club'. Changkyun biết nơi này. Một nơi mà những người có tiền nhưng không thích sự xô bồ tạp nham hay đến. Cũng là nơi các rapper trong các crew hay tụ tập. Jackson cũng từng dẫn cậu đến đây một lần, cùng với Jooheon và Wonho.

Changkyun đắn đo không biết mình có nên đến không, thì điện thoại cậu lại reo lên lần nữa. Có điều lần này là cuộc gọi đến từ Wonho.

"Changkyun, cứu anh!"

"Sao thế ạ? Anh cũng đang ở 'X Club' cùng Jooheon hyung đúng chứ!"

"Ừ, và cậu ta đang lè nhè bên tai anh đây!"

"Anh ấy ổn chứ? Em vừa nhận được tin nhắn."

"Không ổn tí nào! Em mau đến đây trước khi tên này làm loạn! Thật là...đừng có động vào tôi!"

"Sao lại là em?"

"À thì...Oái! Ban nãy Hyungwonie đã gọi cho anh...nên là...Aiss, tránh ra ngay Lee Jooheon...Nói chung là em mau đến đi! Làm ơn!"

"Khoan đã..."

Tút. Tút. Tút

Đùa hay thật vậy? Changkyun đột nhiên muốn chửi thề. Ít nhất thì phải nói rõ ràng tình hình cho cậu rồi hãy cúp chứ!

Changkyun vơ vội chiếc áo khoác. Cậu không kịp đội nón hay choàng khăn mà đã chạy ra khỏi nhà. Thật sự thì Changkyun cũng lo lắng, một chút, về tình hình của Jooheon. Theo lời Wonho thì anh có lẽ đã say lắm rồi, và ai biết được, tai nạn thường đến nhiều nhất khi người ta say mà.

Changkyun đứng trước cửa X Club. Wonho đã đứng sẵn ở đó, kế bên là một cái bóng đen. Áo vest vắt ngang tay, áo sơmi bung vài cúc, còn cả cơ thể thì đứng dựa vào tường. Lạy chúa, tại sao có người vẫn đẹp trai khi say xỉn bét nhè thế này.

"Phiền em quá!", Wonho thành khẩn chắp tay, "Hẳn là giờ này em phải đang nghỉ ngơi!"

"Không sao!", Changkyun xua tay, cậu đánh mắt về phía Jooheon, "Sao anh ấy lại say đến mức đó?"

"Anh...là do anh rủ cậu ta...", Wonho khó xử gãi tai, "Em biết đấy...chuyện giữa anh và Hyungwon... Nhưng anh cứ nghĩ mình là người say trước mới phải, ai ngờ đâu quay sang đã thấy tên này trở thành thế này rồi!"

"Chắc do chuyện của anh khiến anh ấy xúc động quá đấy!", Changkyun nói đùa, để xoa bớt bầu không khí u ám khó xử, "Anh mau đi đi, đừng để ai kia đợi, ở đây có em rồi!"

"Cám ơn em! Cẩn thận nhé!", nói rồi giống như trút được gánh nặng, Wonho chạy biến đi, nhanh như một làn gió.

Changkyun chỉ biết cười trừ, con người ta thường rất ngốc nghếch khi đang yêu, không biết, đến phiên cậu thì thế nào nhỉ?

Quay lại với con người nửa mê nửa tỉnh kia. Jooheon dựa hẳn cả người vào tường, tay nắm lấy cổ áo, không ngừng lầm bầm những điều vô nghĩa.

"Jooheon hyung, về thôi!", Changkyun bước tới lay vai anh, trong khi tay còn lại thì đang cầm điện thoại để gọi taxi.

"Changkyunie?", Jooheon mở mắt, giọng nói lè nhè của một người say, nhưng lại pha thêm chút trầm khàn mê hoặc, "Em đến đây vì anh sao?"

"Anh say lắm rồi! Em đưa anh về!", Changkyun không để ý lắm đến lời nói của anh, bây giờ những lời đó cũng chỉ là lời của người say thôi, "Sao lại uống nhiều thế? Ngày mai thế nào cũng đau đầu cho xem."

"Anh không có say!", Jooheon đứng thẳng dậy, nắm lấy tay của cậu, tay anh ấm, còn tay cậu thì lạnh ngắt, "Em mặc ít quá, cảm đấy!"

Jooheon trùm hẳn chiếc áo vest lên đầu Changkyun. Cậu ngửi thấy mùi rượu nhàn nhạt, hòa cũng với mùi của anh, một thứ hương mà cậu chưa từng nghe qua, nhưng lại vô cùng dễ chịu.

"Xem ai đang nói kìa! Không phải là say lắm rồi sao", hai gò má của cậu bất giác đỏ lên, có lẽ là vì lạnh, Changkyun nghĩ thế, "Đi thôi!"

Bất ngờ, cậu bị kéo lại bởi một vòng tay. Đầu Changkyun chạm vào lồng ngực ấm nóng, và tai cậu nghe rõ từng nhịp thở phập phồng, hay tiếng trái tim đang đập thình thịch. Hơi thở của Jooheon phả vào đỉnh đầu, rồi dừng lại ở cần cổ, lưu luyến tan đi.

"Anh là gì đối với em, Changkyun?", giọng anh trầm đục, như tiếng thì thầm, say đắm, và mông lung.

"B...bạn? Em đoán thế", Changkyun lúng túng trả lời, đầu óc cậu bỗng dưng trở nên trống rỗng.

"Chỉ thế thôi sao?", tiếng nói phía sau vương theo chút mất mát.

"Em...em...", Changkyun muốn nói gì đó, nhưng lời của cậu nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng. Nói cái gì? Changkyun nên nói cái gì đây? Cả cậu cũng chẳng thể nào hiểu được trái tim mình đang nghĩ gì cơ mà.

"Em biết cảm giác của anh mà, đúng chứ?", Jooheon buông Changkyun ra, và để cậu đối mặt với mình, "Anh. Thích. Em."

Changkyun dường như đóng băng. Đương nhiên cậu biết việc Jooheon thích mình. Nhưng việc đó chỉ dừng lại ở cảm giác. Chẳng có gì để chứng minh. Và cảm giác của con người không thể lúc nào cũng đúng.

Còn bây giờ, Changkyun đứng ở đây, nghe rõ ràng ba chữ được thốt ra từ miệng anh. Cậu đâu thể ngờ mọi việc lại đột ngột thế này, nên bộ não của Changkyun từ chối hoạt động, để lại một trái tim nhảy nhót bối rối không biết nên làm thế nào mới phải.

"Changkyun...anh...trước giờ...vẫn luôn là một người bạn đối với em...Anh đã hi vọng, em cũng có một chút cảm tình với anh...", Jooheon nhìn vào mắt Changkyun, và cậu đọc được trong đó một mớ hỗn loạn, sợ sệt, bối rối hay là chờ mong, "Anh không muốn trở thành bạn với em, anh muốn trở thành tình yêu của em, người đàn ông của em!"

Gương mặt anh bất ngờ phóng lớn lên, cách mặt cậu chẳng còn bao nhiêu centimet. Changkyun vẫn chỉ đứng đó, không phản kháng, không từ chối, cũng chẳng có suy nghĩ phải đẩy Jooheon ra. Khoảng cách giữa cả hai ngày một gần, gần hơn, gần hơn, gần hơn...

Bộp.

Ngay thời khắc mấu chốt, Jooheon gục xuống, đầu ngả vào vai Changkyun.

"Thật là!", Changkyun đỡ lấy anh, cả người cậu chẳng có tí men nào mà vẫn nóng hổi, "Mình thậm chí đã nhắm mắ cơ đấy. Jooheon ngốc!"

...............

Đêm qua là một đêm dài. Changkyun chẳng ngủ được tí nào. Cậu trằn trọc, cố nghe xem trái tim mình có còn yên ổn hay không.

Changkyun thật sự có cảm tình với Jooheon, nhưng cậu quá cảnh giác với các mối quan hệ xung quanh. Thời gian ở bên anh đối với cậu không đủ nhiều, và Changkyun sợ, nếu cậu ngộ nhận về tình cảm mình, và Jooheon cũng thế, cả hai sẽ rất dễ làm tổn thương nhau.

Nhưng, Changkyun quên mất một điều, đôi khi, thời gian không phải là thước đo của tình yêu.

Tiếng chuông điện thoại lại vang lên (giờ thì cậu khá là nhạy cảm với âm thanh này rồi đấy)

"Jooheon, anh thế nào rồi? Không bị đau đầu hay nhức mình chứ?", Changkyun mở lời, vì đầu dây bên kia im lặng lâu quá.

"Anh không sao, tối qua...Bây giờ anh gặp em được chứ?"

"Bây giờ sao? Em e rằng không tiện...", cậu không thể nào xuất hiện trước mặt anh với cặp mắt thâm quầng và gương mặt sưng húp này được, không đời nào, "Có gì chúng ta nói qua điện thoại được không?"

"Được! Nếu em muốn!", Jooheon dừng một chút, "Chuyện tối qua..."

"Anh nhớ hết hả? Chuyện đó...em không để bụng đâu", Changkyun cười, và nói dối, không để bụng mới là lạ.

"Ý anh không phải thế!", đầu dây bên kia hơi vội vã, "Thật ra, những lời anh nói tối qua không phải chỉ là lời của người say đâu!"

"Em...em biết", có lẽ bây giờ cậu nên chọn cách đối mặt, cậu đã suy nghĩ cả buổi tối rồi không phải sao?

"Vậy, anh hỏi lại một lần nữa nhé", Jooheon ngập ngừng, hình như anh vừa thở hắt một tiếng, hoặc là lấy hơi, "Em, chọn bạn, hay tình yêu?"

Changkyun im lặng. Trái tim đập nhanh hơn bao giờ hết. Cho đến bây giờ, thứ nhỏ bé này chưa từng vì ai mà rộn rã đến thế.

"Có lẽ...em sẽ cân nhắc vế sau"

Cậu cúp điện thoại ngay khi vừa nói xong. Ngượng chết mất, xấu hổ chết mất thôi.

Và Changkyun không hề biết, phía bên kia vẫn có một kẻ đang ngồi thừ người, tay không dám buông điện thoại, rồi từ từ, nở một nụ cười ngốc nghếch tươi như hoa...

................................................................


End file.
